Mona Lisa
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: She turned to him with tears streaming down her face. "Is this all I am to you? A pawn in your little game? Was this just a game for you? because it wasn't for me." Sebastian will go to any lengths to get to Blaine.


Sebastian Smythe was standing in line for coffee at the Lima Bean, staring at the train wreck across the room. Well, actually, most people would find the scene in the far right hand corner of the café to be cute, but it made Sebastian want to pour hot espresso shots into his eyes. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, or Klaine, were sitting at their usual table, drinking their usual coffee orders and holding hands across the table and kissing on occasion.

His disgust towards the situation in front of him was fueled by the raging fire of jealousy that was always ignited when he saw those two together. It should be him holding the dark haired ex Warbler's hand across the table. It should be _him_ with Blaine telling each other that they loved each other, occasionally leaning over to kiss, sharing ghosts of smiles, and not talking because their eyes did the talking for them. Sitting as if there was nothing else in the world except for the person across that table as the rest of the world halted around them.

It made Sebastian sick.

He sighed as the line inched forward. He wanted everything that they both had. Except he wanted it with Blaine. He exhaled again, this time the noise was noticed by his two companions. Nick and Jeff turned to Sebastian simultaneously and gave him the same look. "What's wrong with you?" They asked at the same time. Sebastian stared at them.

"You're doing that to piss me off." He grumbled. Nick and Jeff exchanged looks and slight smiles.

"Well duh!" They said at the same time again

"And obviously," Nick started.

"It's working," Jeff finished. Sebastian glared at them again. Everyone seemed to think Nick and Jeff's 'twin' bit was hilarious, they would talk at the same time then finish each other's sentences, it honestly gave Sebastian a headache. As the line moved, he sighed yet again. Jeff looked at him. "What is your problem man?" Sebastian didn't speak, just tilted his head in the general direction of the couple in the corner. Jeff saw where he was motioning and sighed. "It's been two weeks Seb, you gotta move on." Sebastian looked at Jeff.

"If only it was that easy," he muttered stepping up to the counter. "Espresso Macchiato please," He grumbled. Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Actually Seb, it should be rather easy, because you weren't really together….and I think at one point you threw a rock salt filled slushy at him….so that doesn't show a great deal of admiration man," He said as he watched the woman hand Sebastian's credit card back to him, and he stepped forward. "One cinnamon latte and a…" he trailed off, turning to Jeff. Jeff had paid for the gas in his car the weekend before, so Nick promised to treat him to a coffee the next time they went.

"An iced peppermint white chocolate mocha with whipped cream thank you." He said, flipping his hair to get it out of his eyes. As the woman started their drinks, the three of them moved to the pickup end of the counter to wait.

When they were waiting, Jeff continued the previous conversation. "Sebastian, we're not trying to hurt your feelings or belittle you or anything I swear, I, and I think Nick agrees, I just think that you should maybe, go after someone else, because we know how bad it is when you see Blaine and Kurt together, so that's just our suggestion, you don't need to listen, but we just thought we'd offer it." Jeff said as their drinks were pushed towards them across the counter and they went and took a seat at a small round coffee table near the front of the café, to the left of the door, with a few couches and leather chairs around it, which they had named Warbler's Perch. They sat down and Sebastian started drinking his coffee right away. As he drank, he looked around.

Maybe the guys were right; maybe he should look around for someone else. But he couldn't just get Blaine out of his head. So he didn't know how this plan was actually going to work, because in the end, he really only wanted Blaine. All three Warblers looked up when a rush of cold air from outside came into the warm café. Along with the cold burst of air, came loud voices.

"NICK! JEFF!" the voices at the door cried, Nick and Jeff looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Standing before them was Peyton and Paige. Peyton was Jeff's cousin, and you can tell mainly by the hair and the height. Jeff and Peyton were both blondes who were on the tall side of their age groups, while Paige was Nick's step-sister, so there were no real similarities to them, but they got along extremely well, just like Peyton and Jeff did. The one thing that Nick and Jeff feared were the two girls together. They are usually compared to Fred and George Weasley, enough said.

"May we help you?" Jeff asked in fake exasperation. The girls shrugged

"We're here for coffee doofus," Peyton said, walking over to behind the arm chair her cousin was sitting in and started messing with his hair. Jeff swatted her hands away.

"I thought you were teaching classes today," Nick said. Paige nodded

"We are, _after_ we get coffee." Paige said rolling her eyes. "Come on Nick, start using your noggin." She said, leading Nick to poke her side.

"So you're ditching classes?" Sebastian asked, speaking for the first time in five minutes, Peyton and Paige looked over in surprise, because they didn't notice Sebastian earlier. He smirked a little when he saw the two girls glance at each other, giving each other a look. He knew that specific look, he's seen it a lot, and his smirk could only be described in one famous quote by LMFAO

_I'm sexy and I know it. _

"Nah," another girl's voice said, but from behind Sebastian, "we have an hour in between classes, so we took a break." Sebastian turned to look at the girl standing behind him, he was taken aback. She was short and small, she looked about 5' 3" and looked no bigger than 90 pounds. She had long wavy blonde hair, and not a normal type of blonde either. It was that rare type of white blonde hair that everyone wanted to have naturally, but they had to live with the color out of the bottle, with light gold undertones. Her hair was completely natural, you could tell. She was obviously a dancer; she was wearing baggy sweat pants and a black unzipped sweatshirt over a leotard.

She was pretty, Sebastian observed. When suddenly, something slightly _prettier_ came into his view, Blaine was walking over to them. Sebastian smiled and was going to stand up to greet him, when Blaine stopped short of where he was sitting, and hugged the blonde girl. "Hey," He said, reaching into his bag and handing something to her. "Your mom told me you were coming home late, so Kurt and I brought you a sandwich," the blonde girl smiled. "Thanks Blaine!" she said, and then she turned to where Kurt was walking towards the group from tossing his empty coffee cup out and hugged him too. That was when Blaine turned and saw the others.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" He asked. Sebastian smirked and waved at Blaine, and just ignored Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's and.

"Come on Blaine, we should go," he said, tugging Blaine away and waving at Nick and Jeff. Blaine shrugged, waved at the guys and walked out of the building. Reagan turned to Peyton and Paige.

"I'm getting our drinks, I'll be back" she said walking to stand in the line at the counter. When she was gone, Sebastian turned to Nick and Jeff.

"Who _was_ that?" He asked, the wheels in his head turning already. Jeff smiled.

"Reagan Hudson," He said, a slight sigh in his voice. Jeff had feelings for Reagan, said feelings going back as far as their sectionals performance the year previously when he met her backstage. Peyton and Paige stared at each other then sighed dreamily.

"_Reagan Hudson," _they sighed, mocking Jeff. He glared.

"Okay, so who's Reagan Hudson?" Sebastian pressed on. Nick looked at him.

"Kurt and Finn's sister, well Kurt's step sister." He said as she came back, handing the other two girls their coffees and looked at the clock on her phone.

"We should probably head back," She said. Paige and Peyton nodded, and the three girls said their good byes. Once they were gone, Sebastian leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his knees.

"I need details on that girl." He said. Nick and Jeff gave each other looks.

"Uhhh, why?" Jeff asked. He was a little suspicious, and slightly jealous. I mean, have you _seen_ Sebastian? He's hot, and Jeff didn't think he stood a chance if he was going after Reagan. But Sebastian shrugged.

"She intrigues me." He said, and then he turned to Jeff. The thing with Sebastian was once he was interested in something, other people's feelings didn't register in his mind, take Kurt's feelings for Blaine for example. Anyways, Sebastian had a plan, and Reagan played a key part in said plan. "Seriously Jeff, I need to know about her," he said, his eyes filled with honesty. "Please," Jeff sighed.

"Okay." The blonde said, leaning back in his chair before starting to talk.

Reagan woke up the next day with four text messages from Warblers. They all said the same thing.

_Come to Dalton, 4:45 tomorrow. _

Tomorrow, of course, being today. So she reluctantly got out of bed at around noon and got dressed. At around 3:30, she grabbed her car keys and told her mom she was going to Dalton just to hang out, which her mom was pretty okay with, considering she knew all the guys there.

Once she got there, Jeff was waiting for her at the gate. She smiled and got out of the car hugging the taller blonde. "Hey!" She said. "Now what's going on? What am I doing here?" Jeff just smiled.

"It's a surprise," he said, walking next to her down the hallways of Dalton to Warbler Hall. Once there, he had her stand right in the doorway and almost as if that was a cue, the Warblers started singing the background of a song that Reagan knew all too well. Sebastian came out of one of the side rooms and stood in the middle of the group.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

As the song progressed, so did their choreography, all of them doing extensive and complicated moves, and David, being David, flipping off of any flat surface.

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say,_

_She would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

Reagan watched the performance with her eyebrow raised, she loved the song, she really did, and in her eyes, all the songs the Warblers perform were fantastic, but she was suspicious as to why they performed this exact song, and why it seemed like Sebastian was performing it directed to _her_.

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

They ended the song in the same position they started the song in. but this time with Sebastian standing a little closer to Reagan, holding a hand out to her. Reagan looked at his extended hand, then up at him. Sebastian smiled. "How about me and you go for a walk?" He asked. Reagan raised her eyebrow and shrugged

"Sure," she said, walking out of the door quickly followed by Sebastian. Once they left, everyone started chatting, and no one really noticed the look of pure disappointment on Jeff's face.

Reagan turned around to face Sebastian once they were out of the room. She had to admit, he was attractive, you know, when you took his evilness out of the picture. Sebastian smiled at her. "So, did you like the performance?" He asked, making eye contact with her. Her eyes were gorgeous, he observed. They were ice blue in the center, but the part closest to her pupils were white, and they gradually faded into the ice blue color, and then faded out into navy blue, which was the color of the outer part of her irises were. Her eyes were also hidden behind black rectangular framed glasses. Reagan shrugged.

"It's one of my favorite songs," She said, "so obviously I loved it…..but what is your motive?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Sebastian looked taken aback.

"I can't sing to a pretty girl?" He asked. Reagan shrugged.

"No, because, well, you're gay." Sebastian laughed.

"Bi, actually," He said. "And you my friend are very pretty, and I too, am very pretty." He smiled at the blush creeping up her cheeks, but he continued. "But how about me and you, go out on a date?" Reagan gaped at him.

"You and me? After you tried blinding my step brother, but ending up hitting his boyfriend instead? After putting my friends through hell?" She asked. Sebastian looked at her.

"Well, yeah." He said "Look Reagan, I'm sorry about all that, but it's in the past, and well, I want to try and start over with you…so just one date, please?" He asked, using his puppy dog eyes that he had _mastered_ over the years. Reagan sighed. And looked at him, he really was attractive. His big green eyes and brown hair, and, well, he looked like there was more to him than he let people see, so maybe he wasn't evil…

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt.." She said. "But one! And I won't promise I'm going to have fun!" She said. Sebastian smiled and pulled her into a hug

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday okay?" He asked, pulling his phone out and typing in her name, handing it to her to put her number in. Reagan took it reluctantly and typed the numbers in and handed it back.

"Yeah," she said, "sounds great," Sebastian smiled and pulled her into another hug

"You're going to have fun I promise!" He said before he ran back into the Warbler hall, smiling to himself, thinking to himself _phase 1 complete._

Reagan watched him leave, and sighed to herself. "This would be a whole lot easier," she muttered to herself walking out to her car. "If he wasn't so perfect."


End file.
